User blog:Imouto-tan/Bianca Argento
Bianca Argento is a student in the Magic Division of the Destiny Military Academy. She is a third-year student at Destiny Military Academy and a member of the Occult Research Club and the Kawaii Five-0, where she is Chelia Amicus's technology expert in both respective clubs. She has a habit of telling weird jokes or stories to her fellow classmates. She has strange and unique sense of humor and is capable of telling it with her poker face. She is a part-time worker at Tawawa's Café. She also a Wizard Saint. Etymology Bianca Means "white" in Italian. Background Bianca is known to be one of the strongest Jewels of the academy. She also had two older sisters that were a monster hunting duo, like White Requiem and ZWEI. However, they died in an unknown accident during the mission. She became extremely depressed after their death and was bullied because of their supposed un-heroic deaths, so she became a truant until one day during her freshman year at high school she met two girls being bullied by five male upperclassmen; she dispatched with them with relative ease, but reinforcements sneaked up from behind and struck her with their magic and planned on killing her. Before They could kill her Chelia Amicus and Cynthia Amicus with the other members of the Kawaii Five-0 stepped in to protect her from them. She passed out during the short lived conflict, but when she came to she was in Kizuna Academy's infirmary. She had a minor concussion, but other than that she was fine; the members of the Kawaii Five-0 were standing around her bed and they greeted her with a warm smile once she woke. Chelia wanted her to join the team and become one of them, but she refused due to not wanting to be around others, thinking that she only brings misfortune. She left that they regretting her decision, she soon enrolled into Destiny Military Academy but she was greeted with hatred and disdain because of her mixed blood and terrible social skills; she locked herself in her dorm room for four weeks because of bullying, thankfully, the academy's head mistress convinced her to leave her room and to just ignore ignorant classmates who don't understand her and she did just that for the rest of the semester. Not even two days after winter break, Bianca started being harshly bullied by classmates again, who pushed her spat on her, while making racist remarks about her mixed heritage. After an exchange of insults, one of her peers attempted to smack her but she dodged it and Tachibana stood between the two. Chelia immediately stepped in, demanding to know what had happened; she was met with harsh criticism from Bianca, sarcastically asking about who put her in charge, yet the bullies continued to insult her until Tachibana stepped up and tried to explain what happened. The bullies started to insult Tachibana until Bianca threatened them with her powers; she was later punished by the student council because she threatened to use her powers on other students. Weeks pass without any more incidents until one summer day, Chelia saved Bianca and Tachibana from an, otherwise, deadly fall into the abandoned warehouse, using her teleportation to save them from smashing into the ground and dying from the impact. The lack of heat and magic items to regulate the temperature made the room they fell into deathly freezing; Bianca offered up her tail as a means of warmth for Tachibana and Chelia. The trio began to argue until Tachibana innocently asked about what was so different between her and Bianca. This led to Bianca breaking down into a flood of emotions and the three finally became friends. From that day forward Bianca was a member of the Kawaii Five-0 and she maid a deal with Chernobog to become strong enough to protect her friends. Appearance Bianca is a petite girl of 16 years of age with white hair that fringes her face and crimson eyes. She wears the academy's uniform with black thigh-high knee socks under a long winter coat. Like all succubi, Bianca also has a long black tail on her back, and like her sisters, she has a spade-shaped tail end. Her Demon Summonnr is very revealing as it consists of black attire around her neck, over her breasts, arms and legs. Whenever she uses Chernobog her hair grows down to her back, she becomes tall and her body becomes really shapely. Her eye color also changes to gold whenever Chernobog takes control of her. Personality Bianca has a dissonant aura about her, but is unbearably shy, easily embarrassed, and greatly desires both simple friendship with others, as well as getting to know Chelia Amicus better, because she obviously is really infatuated with her. She also becomes very nervous around her, but in truth she is just a lonely and misunderstood girl. She has a keen sense of justice, demonstrated by her involvement in the crime-fighting organization, Celestial Incident Management, and her resolve is unshakable. After prolonged use of her Demon Summonnr, her personality changes since Chernobog governs lustful desires so change in her personality is a common side-effect. She also has a severe case of breast envy, feeling inferior when compared to girls with bigger bust sizes, but is not afraid to mock those who also have a flat chest. Whenever at the academy's arcade, she lets out of her secret nerdy otaku side and acts lazy, eats junk food and candy, and is obsessed with winning every game in the arcade. Bianca also adores sweets, particularly chocolate; hence her money problems. Bianca is a half-breed as her mother is a high ranking succubus and her father is a well known priest and demon hunter; she has a few complexes about her mixed heritage, but nonetheless, she acknowledges who she is and is proud of it. Powers Succubus Physiology- Bianca is bisexual, as she likes to prey on stolen dreams and life essences of sleeping humans, and just a kiss can be enough for Bianca to completely drain energy from her victims. *Life-Force Absorption As a succubus, she feeds on the souls of people. Her kiss kills her victims, causing them to shrivel and release the soul in a butterfly like form. When she takes people's souls, she gains power from them and it increases her magical powers. *Supernatural Condition- As a half-succubus, Bianca possesses a physical condition that is superior to that of normal humans. *Dream Walking- She can travel into anyone's dream on a whim. *Tantric Vampirism- Bianca is able to feed off of the sexual energy of human men through sexual intercourse or just being around them. *Suggestive Fluid Magic- Bianca has shown proficiency in producing a gooey milky-white lukewarm substance, which can be manifested from her hands, womb, or on people, making it sticky and slippery for those contacted by it. Her goo is also capable of increasing one's libido or simply become embarrassed when in contact. The liquid increases the target's ability to conduct electricity. The liquid can also be eaten for nourishment if needed, but only supplies nourishment to females. It seems that she can hide the goo inside of her womb so she can surprise opponents when she uses it. It can also ignore the law of conservation of mass because it can change its shape and size. *Succubus Gaze- She has a glare so seductive looking and keen, it makes living creatures unable to move, as though they've been turned to stone and their bodies go into heat. In reality, she only glares because she has poor eyesight and only appears to be glaring seductively despite her lack of ill will and sexual appetite (she is instead only trying to see more clearly). When Chernobog is in control she uses this to intimidate anyone who wants to harm her friends. *Succubus Wings- Bianca possesses small bat-like wings made of dark mana that allow her to fly indefinitely and survive the impacts of heights. Only drawback is that they only work half of the time and can only support her own weight. When Chernobog is in control of the body, her wings become bigger and white, she can now reshape her wings into many forms, including spikes, blades and drills, or even into a jet pack or a handheld laser cannon, as well as using them to shield herself from enemy attacks. Her wings can also separate from her, forming into an army of bats that can aid her in battle, and her outfit itself is actually made of a swarm of supernatural bats too. *Succubus Tail- She can emit plasma beams from the tip of her tail and grab objects with it like a monkey. However, her tail is both a useful weapon and her greatest weakness, for it is very sensitive. When someone touches Bianca's tail, she becomes weak and seems to lose her strength (and perhaps has an erotic feeling), though she can shake anyone off of her tail by mustering enough strength. She usually keeps it hidden from plain sight via her illusion magic. If stroked hard enough, she will lactate from her tail. *Limited Illusion Manipulation- She isn't powerful enough to create long lasting illusions or illusions that can harm others, but she can create an illusion to conceal her tail from others around her. She is skilled enough to leave behind afterimages to trick her opponents. *Sexually-Charged Psionic Weapons- She can also create a variety of tangible psionic energy weapons from her own sexual urges, usually bondage themed weapons like whips or chains. *Demonic Climax- Bianca can become stronger by thinking about perverted stuff and by having perverted stuff happen her. During this time period, every attack performed is powered up, infused with lust and causes electricity based damage. Her electricity powers becomes even faster and much more powerful than before. *Demon Summonnr- Using their stored lust energy and suggestive fluid as a medium, Succubi can summon other demons from the Dream World in battle. Bianca can only summon Chernobog due to lack of training with this power. Darklit Planets:Black Jupiter- Her magic allows her to create and control esoteric black electricity that not only does, magical and dark element damage but also deals cosmic damage as well. It also has electromagnetic properties and cannot be grounded by rubber. Her maximum output is known to be 5 billion volts. This Magic can also be employed in melee combat, allowing Bianca to clash with Tesla Dairenji, and her lightning-based psionics, on equal terms. Like Tesla, her electricity moves two-times faster than normal lightning. *Polarity Wall- She can also produce highly concentrated electric force fields that are powerful enough to deflect bullets and very high levels of impact such as oncoming vehicles, physical attacks from Jewels, Sumiya Egnell's custom grenades, military grade explosives, heavy artillery fire, missiles, fire, and most energy attacks. *Electromagnetokinetic Flight- Using formulas similar to those she uses for her Iron Sand hands, Bianca can fly if she is surrounded by a large amount of atomized water vapor. She does this by manipulating the water vapor into wings using the static electricity from interactions between particles. *Metal Dust Manipulation- Bianca can use electromagnetism to manipulate iron sand and vibrate it at high speeds. She can use the iron sand to create large hands, to create iron sand barriers, to spread it around the ground to follow the footsteps of an enemy that moves at supersonic speeds. *Prevalent Discharge- By charging high amounts of energy, she can manipulate the weather to summon several pillars of lightning which pierces through earth instantly. *Limited Necrokinesis- She can summon Zombies to fight battles, including a few of her deceased friends as well as naked and cannibalistic women. *Limited Electrolysis **She has Underwater Breathing by splitting water around the user into hydrogen and oxygen, creating clouds of semi-breathable gases. *Lightning God's 140mm Charged Cosmic Shooter- By charging huge amounts of electrical energy and focusing it in-between the palms of her hands, she can fire a black-colored powerful electric beam that deals double damage to malefic beings. Her Lightning God's 140mm Charged Cosmic Shooter has a muzzle velocity of 1030 m/s (2307.2 mph), and can be fired at a rate of 8 shots per minute. She primarily uses arcade coins as her projectiles for portability, limiting her normal range to 65 meters. *Lightning Arrester- Bianca can adhere most objects or people to surfaces and other objects, plus Bianca can magnetize surfaces. *Lightning Tether- She also has the ability to create a tether that allows her to drag herself to a surface that allows the tether to attach. *Memory Reading- She could use her powers in an almost Telepathic way, reading a deceased person's thoughts through neuroelectric energy absorbed from their synapses. *Telepathic Immunity- Bianca is immune to the effects of Mental Manipulation and Telepathy due to the electromagnetic barrier naturally created by her magic. *Sensory Inhibition: Bianca releases intense light and shockwave that paralyzes 5 senses of her opponent, severing contact with outside world. Abilities Hand to Hand training: Having undergone training from Ryan Jenet, mainly for the purpose of having protection other than her powers, Bianca has a decent grasp of the basics of physical, hand-to-hand combat, and it becomes increasingly obvious that, in place of continued formal training, Bianca improves herself through actual combat situations. Coin Toss Combat: A type of Chinese hidden weapon, basically throwing of the coins. Although a simple technique of throwing coins can be found everywhere, it is considered useful in combat. Electrical Enhanced Condition- By channeling electrical energy into her muscles and nerves, when they have been rendered ineffective through the use of drugs. The cost of this however is that she requires to constantly use her powers on her body, making her a walking stun gun. *Electrical Regeneration- She can heal her wounds by absorbing nearby electricity. *Shockproof- By absorbing electricity harmlessly, she can convert it into her own energy to enhance her attack's strength. *Electroreception- Bianca is able to sense electric, magnetic, and electromagnetic phenomena. She is, also, able to follow the electric and magnetic field lines using her unaided eyes. *Supernatural Reflexes- Bianca has such supernatural reflexes that not only can she avoid getting touched by every single person in class 3-A including the five speedsters, but she can even dodge homing attacks from Alexandra Brantini's Loliminati as well (its main guns are coilguns to boot). Other than her magic, Bianca is in top physical and mental condition due to Chernobog's influence. She is very knowledgeable when it comes to electronic devices, being able to guide others about them over a phone call. Spells Hypnosis Punch: Bianca uses a coin on a string to distract her opponent before suddenly punching them out of the blue. Takemikazuchi: When activated, Bianca’s body turns into pure lightning, gaining its speed and characteristics and making it difficult to attack her physically as she is as intangible and ephemeral as real lightning. Thor's Hammer: Bianca raises her hand and brings it down with full force. This attack can instantly crush more than 500 people, boiling their blood and internal organs and creating humongous crater. Genki Lightning: Creates a huge lightning storm of sheer Pure Ki that can fry hundreds of Remnants of Darkness at once in a 100km circle. Phantasm: A power that Bianca uses to create doppelgangers of herself. Uses it in conjunction with Lightning God's 140mm Charged Cosmic Shooter. *Thousand-Decoy Phantasm: A spell used by Bianca that creates a thousand lightning decoys of herself. This innumerable amount of clones are used to attack, block or shield from attacks, and distract the enemy from her charging up a full power Lightning God's 140mm Charged Cosmic Shooter. Equipment Wizard Saints Identicard: Bianca holds a Wizard Saints Identicard that identifies her as a member of the 13 Wizard Saints and grants her the associated privileges. Pheromone-XY: A special drug that allows the user to see through girls' clothes immediately, and girls are without clothes. Weakness *If someone touches Bianca's tail, she becomes weak and loses her strength. *Hates being teased because of her "flat chest". *Holy water *She has a limited amount of mana. As she runs out, her lightning attacks become weaker. *She tends to hold a back against weaker opponents and avoids killing. *Can use water to electrify enemies but is also vulnerable to water that might drown her. *May short-circuit technology and could trigger firearms and gasoline. *Very weak in CQC *Using Takemikazuchi deals heavy damage to her body. *When she releases her restraint she can use her abilities to the fullest however the longer she has it removed the more tired she becomes. Trivia *Bianca has completed 191 official missions in total: 0 D-rank, 0 C-rank, 0 B-rank, 0 A-rank, 191 S-rank. *Bianca's body measurements are B78-W55-H81 cm. (B31-W22-H32 in.) and her height is 155 cm. (5 feet 1 inch), and her weight is 44 kg. (97 lbs.) *She combines aspects of Budo, Lala, Orga Nanagear and Misaka Mikoto *One of her online books, Rapunzel the Shinobi in its Synopsis (starting out with a harem of princes but revealing a dark tale, might be a nod towards the Senran Kagura series whose fanservice full nature hides a sometimes dark plot. *You might not know this but she loves sweets. *Bianca comes from Ebisu, a location in Shibuya. She speaks flawless English due to living in America all of her life. *Bianca lives in a house she built in her grandfathers backyard, located in Koenji, Suginami. *Bianca loves cats. *She can often be found in the School Arcade and has basically taken over it. *She gets an allowance; but it's often spent on candy and new video games. *A lot of her attacks are either named after legendary western weapons or is combination of Japanese and French. *She has some knowledge on poll dancing. *Bianca hates big crowds. *She doesn't like coffee or sour foods. *Bianca's last name makes reference to a famous Italian actress, who is the daughter of horror director Dario Argento, who has played a number of roles as a nun. So, Bianca's last name, Argento, suggests that she is of Italian descent. **Bianca's last name is also the Italian word for "Silver", in reference to the silver cross she wears as a hair decoration while in her Black Bianca form. Silver crosses are common among the Catholic clergy, particularly exorcists. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet